Here we describe our administrative core and our Translational Pilot project, in response to the RFA. Our proposed U54 SCCPRIR Center is an integrated unit located in the Administrative Suite adjacent to Dr Reijo Pera's office in the Lorry Lokey Institute for Stem Cell Biology and Regenerative Medicine in the School (ISCBRM) of Medicine at Stanford University. The purpose of the Administrative Core is to coordinate functions for our U54 SCCPRIR Center by providing administrative and clerical support for the investigators and technical staff engaged in the Center's research and cores (Figure 1). The general organizational structure is as shown; support for administration is provided by Ms Joie Eckert and Dr Renee Reijo Pera; other personnel are supported on a cost-shared basis with the ISCBRM and the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology. We note that day-to-day operations of the Administrative Core will involve coordinating the administrative aspects of the award which include: Accounting and record keeping, including preparation of requisitions for purchasing, services, supplies, and equipment, processing payment vouchers, and resolving problems between vendors; Providing monthly budget statements for each project and core; Tracking orders, expenditures, and payments throughout the university and outside suppliers; Scheduling quarterly SCCPRIR steering committee meetings and transcribing minutes of these meetings; co-organizing Reproductive Research Day with the Outreach and Education Core; Co-organizing and advertising the CRS workshop and journal club meetings for SCCPRIR members; coordinating manuscript and journal publication submissions; Compliance with health and safety, radiation safety, use of NIH approved human embryonic stem cell lines, and institutional review for human and animal subjects in medical research; Human resources and computer services; Coordinating the submission of non-competitive renewals for the U54 center projects and pilot projects and cooperative research initiative applications to the NIH SCCPRIR steering committee; Coordinating travel and reimbursements for travel for center director, co-director, and project and core directors, when appropriate, to the SCCPRIR annual research meeting SCCPRIR focus group meetings; Coordinate administration of the proposed Translational Pilot Project (see below; if funding is approved)